User blog:Kickloveforever/Kick Love Story Chap. 8
Kim:(flops next to Jack) Jack it's ok were here. Together. Nothing is going to happen. Jack: You're right we can do this. Together. Now we better get ready. Kim: Yeah I guess what time is it? Jack: 11:45. We better get moving (Kim kisses him on the cheek. Grabs her gi and walks into the bathroom) (30 minutes later) Jack: Kim you ready? It's 12:15 Kim: Yeah (Walks out) I was just waiting for you Jack: You should have said something I've been waiting for ten minutes (laughs) Kim: 5 minutes (laughs) Jack: It's 12:20 better call Rudy Kim: I gotta fix my hair. Can you do it? Jack: Sure (Calls Rudy) (On the phone) Rudy: Hey Kim. Are you guys ready yet? Jack: It's Jack. And yeah we're almost ready. Rudy: Okay. Well be down here in ten or you guys are going to be left here Jack: Gotcha Rudy. See you then Kim: I'm ready Jack: Then let's go down (In the Elevator) Kim: So Jack you know the city. Where do you think the tournament will be? Jack: I don't know. The biggest dojo in town is my old one. But tournaments here aren't always at a dojo so we'll find out (Elevator get's to the first floor and Jack and Kim meet up with Rudy, Lila, and Brody) Rudy: You guys ready to go? Jack: How are we going to get there? Brody: We're going to take a cab. Duh Jack: Are you nuts? A cab? In this city? You'd have better luck walking... with a broken leg... on hot gravel... with no crutches... Brody: Ok I get it. So what do you think we should do smarty pants? Jack: Well I guess we have to walk now. Where is it? Rudy: Kageshin dojo Jack: Oh I forgot about the place it's right down the street (10 minutes later) Jack: See we're here Kim: I thought you said your old dojo was the biggest Jack: I guess... this place expanded Rudy: We're here... and on time (As soon as they walk in Jack gets mobbed by at least 20 people. Who all seemed to know Jack, like they were old friends) Guy 1:Hey Jack. Long time no see Guy 2: Where have you been I haven't seen you for 5 years Girl 1: Jack? OMG haven't seen you in a while Girl 2: You're looking as cute as ever Jack: Ya. Uh-Huh. Can you guys...uh... give me some space? (They all go back to there coaches) Kim: What was that about? (She says angry) Jack: Calm down please. They haven't seen me in years. I was pretty popular here Kim: I guess...Ok (Gets on her tip-toes and kisses him on the cheek) Jack: Well we better get ready. Let's stretch Kim: I wonder who else the Black Dragons brought Jack: I don't know maybe Frank Kim: Probably he is Ty's "best students" Jack: Yeah and he's still in 7th grade. Ha Kim: Yeah totally Jack: (Looks over) Kim you might want to think again Kim: (Looks over) Oh-no To be continued.... LATE AGAIN!!! UGH!!! I know just don't stop readin Season 1 almost over I think just one more episode then 2 episode specials just for you guys <3 Category:Blog posts